


The Admission

by ofiutt



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, F/F, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:47:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27166789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ofiutt/pseuds/ofiutt
Summary: Gwen surveys the possible consequences of her recent setback.
Relationships: Peni Parker/Gwen Stacy
Comments: 8
Kudos: 17





	The Admission

Gwen’s eyes fluttered open in adjustment to the light that halfway blinded her vision before craning her neck upwards to scan the room. An intravenous bag hung from a wheeled pole beside the mattress she lay upon and a few guest chairs occupied the left side of the expanse. The only sounds she could hear was that of light wind drifting from the aperture of the window beside her. Nothing, _no one_ was hereーas expected, of course.

She slumped her head back down against the mast of fluffy pillows inhabiting the mattress, probably rearranged by a daunted nurse who scurried out of the room once she realized who the patient was (regarding the recent news). Gwen attempted to raise her forearms when she felt her right wrist get tugged back towards the side rail of the bed and scowled once she realized that she had been cuffed to it.

The blonde snapped open the metal easily and threw the manacles across the room in vexation, hitting the wall before they fell to the travertine floor with a 'clank.' She rubbed her forehead with the blunt of both palms and groaned, feeling an impending headache throb beneath damaged temples as the memories of what had occurred a few hours prior overwhelmed her current state of mind.

 _Everyone_ now knew who hid under the beloved mask of New York, Earth-65. Or just New York, for that matter (she had to reprimand herself for appending that to her spoken whereabouts, though Peni didn’t seem to mind the glances bestowed upon her whenever she casually mentioned the notion of, well, _dimensions_ ). The blonde fisted her hands into thin, MicroLux sheets and squeezed her eyes shut until they hurt.

The public divulgence of her true identity having been granted by none other than Frank Castle himself (even _thinking_ his name evoked the grit of her teeth) would definitely offer leeway for criminals to take advantage of her disclosed private life; maybe planning on using it to take her dad's life after she had recently spared it.

If he wasn’t already meters deep in resentment towards her, George was certainly on his way to the nearest gun shop adjacent to the state in case any Spider-Woman fan happened to ring his doorbell. Gwen knew she shouldn’t waste her time dwelling over a one-sided relationship that had already ended in shambles, but she just missed him too _much_.

So what happens next? Cops had probably just finished interrogating her father this morning and the media was currently bombarded with anything Spider-Woman related, albeit the latter wasn’t too far from anything unusual.

To her fortuity, the blonde didn’t really have to worry about people attempting to disclose where she lived around the metropolisーwell, _her_ metropolis. She lived with her girlfriend in Earth-14512, yet even then there was a possibility of either of them being followed and getting exposed of traveling through an interdimensional egress. More secrets would become unveiled to the world as a result, not just New York and its adjacent states, and then the couple would have to inform the other Spiders of the news and this was all just _too much to think about_.

Tears beaded the corners of Gwen’s eyes when she finally opened them and allowed the desolation to run down her face. The swelling pain of her headache only appended to that of the injuries that splayed among other parts of her body and she began to wonder when life would cease the anguish it seemed so willing to confer.

All of a sudden Gwen heard a stumble followed by a grunt to the other side of the room and she hastily wiped away the tears visible on her cheeks with rathe palms, blinking back the incoming evidence of her woe.

“How’d you get in?” she asked dourly, although having earlier perceived the window that remained open to the right of her. “Uh, so… there were security guards out back, but I fought them off ‘cause I really wanted to see you!” Peni explicated with a beaming grin, fanning out the hem of her skirt after dropping what seemed to be a package concealed in a plastic bag. _Too cute, ugh_.

Gwen briefly forgot about the dire occurrences that had led to her current situation and quirked an eyebrow, the edge of her incised mouth hefting upwards in amusement. “D'aww. My hero.” The mechanic giggled and fumbled at whatever she had brought to show her girlfriend before hunching towards the bed, lifting a corrugated white box with both arms.

“Aunt May helped me bake it,” she informed, plonking the box down onto Gwen’s ankles. The latter grimaced and hissed in sudden pain. “Oh sorry! I forgot that you’re still healing.” The blonde closed her eyes and sighed. “Yeah, looks like even Spider palliation couldn’t save me from Punisher. He doesn’t even have any powers! How did that happen?!”

Peni shrugged, humming a susurrated “I don’t know” before clutching the receptacle and walking to the crown of the bed, lifting the opening tab to reveal a red velvet cake that was applied with a consolation written in icing. The blonde read an ostentatious “Get well soon!” and glanced at the right hand corner of the box.

She quirked an eyebrow and bestowed the mechanic with an expression nothing short of indignance. “Did Aunt May offer to buy that receipt, too?” Peni gaped at her for a moment before abruptly shifting the side of the box towards her eye, heeding the receipt before tilting her head back and groaning.

Gwen barked a laugh. “No no, it’s fine! I appreciate the gesture either way. You don’t understand how much it means to me that you’re here.” Peni returned the assuage with a smile and handed the dessert over to the blonde before reaching into her plastic bag and pulling out a pair of forks. “OK, now let’s eat!”

Gwen _despised_ velvet cake, but she won’t tell Peni that right now. Nor the life-threatening contingencies that’ll likely occur tomorrow or the next minute. She simply cherished blessed moments too much.


End file.
